night of the vampires
by SpiritOfTheLandXIII
Summary: two children on vampire one human are forst to fight in a war. what happens when they both run away at the same time and find eachother? ItaSasu not uchihacest yoai ;P
1. Chapter 1

It was 11oclock at night. A child running through the forest, a strange creature with red eyes gliding after the running child, running, running then it pounced on the child pinning it down so it wont be able to move. "P-Please" the young boy pleaded but without a second thought the thing went up to his neck and bit down on it hard and all you could hear throughout the whole entire forest was a faint but loud scream.

Yes this story is about vampires and a tale of two boys of different species, brought together by a war that they didn't want to take part in. both princes of there village they are forced to fight for their people, though they only just want peace between each others village.

"Sasuke get up it's time to start training!" the yell rang through the mansion, there laying in bed was a young boy of 9. The young boy got up lazily and got dressed and got his training gear ready then headed down the stares to the kitchen. There in the middle of the room was the young boys father standing, arms crossed, and foot tapping impatiently. The young boy named Sasuke stood presentably infront of his father, waiting for his command.

You see Sasuke's father was the ruler of the village in this part of the land. Wile there was another ruler on that land in a village not too far away from eachother. One kind is of vampires and the other is human, both are in war with eachother.

"Alright Sasuke eat breakfast then **get** outside and **get** training, got that?!"

"Yes father" Sasuke said sadly as his father left the room. _'Way…way me? I'm only 9 years old…so way do I have to put up with all this strain? I mean whats the deferens between vampires and human's anyway? 'Sigh I just don't get it…' _Sasuke was about fed up with it as he was fed up with his father and training.He just couldn't take it anymore, and pretty soon he was about to snap.

Meanwhile… 

"Faster, Itachi, stealthier! Come on you got to be better then that to defeat those humans and to stop there plans don't you?!" the king of the vampires said to his son.

"Yes father! I'm doing my best!"

"That's what I'm proud of you for my son! Haha! You just keep doing your best." He said with a big old smile. "Maybe you should take a brake Itachi, go rest up."

"Yes father." Itachi said no emotion on his face. Itachi is 15 years old even though he is a vampire he still ages, vampires stop aging at different time. They could be 18, 21, 25, 38, and so no and so forth. Itachi is loved by all the women in his village, you can call it a little fan club (OKEYYYYYY maybe a **BIG** one). It may be daylight yes but the vampires can go out side the (they have to be in human form though).

Itachi made his way into his mansion, up the stairs, across the hall, and around many of corners. By the time he reached his bed he flopped down on it without pulling the blankets over himself, and closed his eyes. _'Sigh_, _my life. We've been fighting with the humans for as long as I can remember. Way… what did we ever do to them… t-to just declare war on us for know reason! I-I wish I could just-just run away from all this! I just…don't understand'_

_**2 MINUTS LATER…**_

"Alright Itachi time to-"he go cut off by the fact that his son was in a deep sleep. "Sigh I'll talk to him later when he wakes." And with that Itachi's father was gone.

While in the dining room in the gigantic mansion like place Itachi's father Yasahiro Uchiha was pacing around thinking of different strategies of attack when Commander Darcy Varda approached him;

"Caption Yasahiro,"

"Ah Commander Darcy, what news do you have for me?"

"Well sir I have been snooping around enemy lines in the mansion of their leader—"

"And?!"

"And well sir I have some very interesting information on his son," at this Yasahiro got interested and nodded for him to continue. "it is very clear sir that his 9 year old son doesn't like him that much, in fact he doesn't like him at all—"

"THIS IS PERFECT!!"

Excuse me sir?"

"Think about Commander Darcy, we could use this! All we need to do is capture his son! Then well get him to turn against his father, wile they think he's in a dungeon he'll actually be fighting them!"

"That's a wonderful idea sir!"

"Thank you Commander, uh… you may leave know!"

Thank you sir."

"Now to get Itachi up!" he said happily and proud of himself of thinking up a brilliant plan **without** his son's help. He was skipping down the hall to his son bedroom, but when he got there, "Itachi time to get u—" he blinked twice "Itachi?" then he went on a frantic search for his son but never found him.

**MEANWILE…**

"SASUKE!! SASUKE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!! SASUKE!! Damn where the hell did that boy get to. SASUKE!!"

Me: hmm I wonder what you two are up too?

Sasuke: why are you asking us?! You're the one righting this stuff!!

Itachi: so… when do I get Sasuke alone?

Me: soon!

Sasuke: oh god no. I don't want to know what you have in store for me!

Itachi: don't worry I'll make it so both of us enjoy it purr

Sasuke: OH GOD THE IMAGE!!

Itachi and me: hehehe!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Me: well I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if I shooed continue or not. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

1

'_I wonder how long it will be before father realizes I'm gone.... oh well at least that training had paid off at this rate ill reach the border by sun down.' _Sasuke thought as he jumped through the forest. He had thought of the plan to escape over and over in his head for a long time, and he just put it into action now. He didn't want war, he didn't want to fight, but was forest to by his father. It was the perfect plan; even his father would have to agree. Sasuke was like his great grandfather Charlie, cheerful, loving, and kind to all creatures, vampire and human alike.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"I HATE VAMPIRES!!!" Sasuke yelled into his pillow.

"Don't say that Sasuke, you don't really mean that." His great grandfather Charlie said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"YES I DO!!!!" he said/yelled wile sobbing into his pillow, "THEY KILLED MOTHER!!!"

"I know it hurts Sasuke but you got to face the fact that they aren't that different from us, I mean look at it this way, we do what we can to survive and they do to. And besides they have to eat to." his grandfather said soothingly, "I'm shore the vampire who got your mother is very sorry."

"You 'sniff' you really think so?"

"I know so." Charlie said with a warm smile.

_**END FLASHBACK **_

How he missed his great grandfather so much. He was killed by our father 2 years ago for "betraying" his own clan by defending the vampires. Tears started to weald in his eyes, _'no I will not start crying over something that happened over 2 years ago! Besides I have to keep going, I have to concentrate in order to keep from being caught.' _ He kept running as he jumped from tree to tree.

_**7 hours latter…**_

"'Huff' 'huff' 'huff'" Sasuke panted as he walked somewhere in the woods. It wasn't in till he almost tripped that he noticed a nice cave covered by trees and rocks that would make anyone rushing by or even walking not notice it. It was the perfect place to hide. Not even the best of the best trackers in his father's arsenal could find him! Yep this was the best plan Sasuke had ever made.

Me: yes! Another chapter completed!!

Itachi: it was a very short chapter……

Sasuke: I'm happy about that.

Me: your just glad that I was to lazy to put you and Itachi in this chapter, but I worn you next chapter you and him will be alone together!!! (I hope)

Itachi: hehe… drools'

Me: hmm he actually blushes…amazing!

Sasuke: oh god…you're not going to rape me here and now are you?

Itachi: maybe…

Sasuke: SHIT!!!

Me: well as Itachi is roping up Sasuke and probably tying him to a bed post please review and tell me if it's any good.


	3. Chapter 3

After his father left the room when he was 'sleeping' Itachi had left to a spot that no one knew about, that was at the border between the two species. It was a cave that he often went to to be alone. It wasn't long before he got there, and as he walked in he went a little ways away from the entrance, he sat down with his back against the wall of the cave. Slowly but surly the sounds of the cave lulled him into a peaceful but light sleep.

_**Hours later...**_

something fell outside the cave startling Itachi awake. _'wander what that could be...' _as he waited in apprehension he didn't hear another sound. Slowly he started to relax. It wasn't till he sensed a presence that his body went into full tension. Whirling his head around to the entrance of the cave he saw a boy of smaller status to him, raven black/blue hear, coal black eyes, and a child like face.

"O-oh s-sorry I d-didn't Know t-this place was o-occupied." he boy stammered. As he turned to walk out he said, "I'll go some place else." Just as he was about to completely reach the entrance of the cave to go out Itachi used his speed to block the way of the boy.

"Oh no you don't. I can't have you giving away my position." he dead paned in a monotone voice. "And it's pretty obvious that you came here for some reason, am I right?"

"Well yes but-"

"If you tell me your reason for coming here I might let you stay." he said cutting the boy of.

"OK, um well you see I came here to get away from my bastard of a father who wants me to fight in this stupid war against humans and vampires. But the thing is I don't **WANT** to fight**.**" after listening to the boys reason all Itachi could do was stare in awe.

"Whats your name?"

"M-my name is Sasuke." Sasuke was startled by the sudden question. "what's your name?"

"Itachi, my name is Itachi. Now Sasuke if you want to you can stay in this cave along with me." he stated.

"Really? Thanks!" Sasuke said an exhilarating smile on his face. After walking behind Itachi he sat down beside him. "So Itachi, what reason are you here?"

"Basically the same reason as you, except my father isn't a complete and total bastard. My father only wants me to fight in order to help protect my people."

"I see...we're a lot alike you and I." the only response to that was the other nodding their head.

The two turned to the other gazing into each others eyes, some sort of invisible spark appeared before the both of them. Somehow unconsciously they moved closer together. Before any of them noticed there lips came together. It was a soft kiss, one that only girls would dream of. When they parted they both opened there eyes, not one of them knew when either of there eyes closed during the kiss, but when they gazed at each other they could only see lust in the others eyes.

Again they brought there lips together, this time in a rougher and deeper kiss. Itachi brought there bodies together causing Sasuke to moan out in pleasure. Itachi quickly moving on top of Sasuke, who's back against the wall, sticks his tongue out and started to lick Sasukes bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasuke moaned out again and complied by opening his mouth. After entering the moist cavern, Itachi started to explore. After he was done that he started to suck on Sasukes tongue and started up a little tongue war with him. As both fought for dominance the one who won the war was Itachi.

After a wile of sucking faces the need for air arsed causing the both to part. The both panting heavily stayed the that position for another couple of minutes, then Itachi moved off of Sasuke and back to the position he was in before they started kissing. Sasuke still panting moved and curled up beside Itachi resting his head on the others chest. And there the drifted into a peaceful sleep.

XIII

Me: there you have it the new chapter ^^

Sasuke: 'pant' 'pant' I 'pant' can't believe 'pant' you did that 'pant' to me! 'pant'

Itachi: mmm that was delicious. Thanks Spirit!

Me: mwhahahahahahahahahaha you're welcome Itachi ^^

Sasuke: I hate you! I hate you all!

Itachi: now, now koi. That's not what you said last night.

Sasuke: * blushes * SHUT UP YOU NO GOOD PERVERT!

Me: well this is it. Please review.

Sasuke: ACK ITACHI DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU PERVER- nyyyya~ oh oh st-stop nyyaaaa~

Me:Oo -gets nose bleed- ya again wile Itachi is molesting sasuke please review...* blushes * HEY GET A ROOM YOU TOO!


End file.
